


Nya, nya, nya

by alumort



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff Defense Force, Fluff Defense Force Challenge, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Lee sings.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Nya, nya, nya

**Author's Note:**

> HAHSBSJDN this is for a Twitter mutual(Meera) XD  
> I did this one first but I have two requests more(one in progress and the other isn't even started)  
> The song is the Nyan cat song xD https://youtu.be/QAcHbyXUr7w  
> It's that one. Epic.

"Neji, I heard a song that you may like!", Lee exclaimed, as he entered the house both men shared. He found Neji reading in the couch. 

His husband smiled at him, extending his arms in his direction.

"Could you please sing it for me?", the brown haired man asked, closing his eyes as Lee kissed him, just to curl up in his chest. He felt him inhale air, just to start humming in a soft tone.

"Nya, nya, nyanya!"

"Oh no", Neji whispered, his lips curled up in an attempt of hiding his laughter.

"Nya, nya, nyanya! Nyanyanya, nya nya  _ nya! _ ."

"Lee, stop", the taller man said, not holding back his laughing now.

"Nya nya!", Lee continued, a huge grin decorating his face.

"... Nyanyanya."

At this, both men giggled, hugging each other with happiness tears in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you can ask for a song fic in my Tumblr. Or here.  
> Just send a song and a pairing.  
> Songs used:  
> Scream by Dreamcatcher/nejilee(my first songfic, not finished yet)  
> Dreams by The cranberries/tofu (half finished)  
> Golden by Morning TV/ Hinaten(not started yet but I'm still figuring out a plot)
> 
> Btw you can repeat pairings, but no songs. No pedo/incest plz.


End file.
